mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 156: The Sound of One Hand Twerking
"The Sound of One Hand Twerking" was originally released on June 17, 2013. Description We're sorry for missing last week's episode, but we think you'll agree that the show has improved with one week's rest. Like, this week, we talk enthusiastically about horses. When was the last time we had the energy to do that? Suggested Talking Points Fat Pipes, Syncing Up, Horse Stack, Morrissey Hair, Ironic Tiesto, Whistlin' Sarah, Papa Pockets Outline 06:35 - I recently moved to the city, and I've been on a number of dates, and expect to go on many more. My problem is this: after a first date I never know how and when to contact the female in question? Is the next day fair play? Should I wait a day or two and call? I've heard many opinions, but I would greatly appreciate the wisdom of the McElroys. -- Text In The City 17:05 - Y - Sent in by Ira Wray, from Yahoo Answers user michelle, who asks: Is it true that all cops have to start of in a bicycle? My brother told me that all cops HAVE to start off as a bicycle cop? And do new cops have to wear a hat? 26:19 - I'm a sixteen-year-old girl who had waist-length, extremely curly hair until recently, when I got five inches cut off. Even with the new do, I'm not satisfied with my hair. I want to cut it short in a boyish, not unlike Morrissey, cut; however, if I do this I will probably give my parents heart attacks. I do not like the way I look, and I won't have any serious consequences if I get it cut. On the other hand, I will seriously disappoint my parents and feel guilty. What do I do, brothers? Cut my hair and feel guilty, or suffer through the summer heat with my mess of curls? -- Contemplating On Cape Cod 30:09 - Farm Wisdom 34:16 - MZ - Personal message from Lauren, Saiya, Steph, Len, and Julie. Personal message from Alex Sweger. Sponsored by Extreme Restraints. Advertisement for Throwing Shade. 40:47 - Y - Sent in by Ira Wray, from Yahoo Answers user Haha, who asks: When twerking do boys ever talk or say anything? When twerking on a boy, do they say anything or are they just silent? Like do they even make a sound? 48:01 - From time to time I babysit my neice. She is beautiful, and smart, and five years old. The only problem is that she really likes the show Toddlers In Tiara. She knows all the contestants names and really wants to be one of them. What can I do, brothers? I am merely her uncle, but I feel as if I should keep this show from molding her young mind, or should I leave it alone? -- Okay, That's Enough From Oklahoma 52:28 - Y - Sent in by Adam P, from Yahoo Answers user Jeylan, who asks: I have a food idea for papa john but know if it has been done i want sell a idea of papa john hot pocket.? Sell papa john hot pocket in stores like foodlion Wal-Mart 58:18 - Housekeeping 60:52 - FY - Sent in by Charles Decker, from Yahoo Answers user Ive, who asks: Is mr.pringles still alive? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Horses Category:Clint McElroy Category:Extreme Restraints Category:Feminist Category:Ira Wray Category:Farm Wisdom